Second Best
by PineappleOfFluffytown
Summary: Aqua Blitz is a new pony to Ponyville, with the help of her sister Rainbow Dash and her friends, it seems like she already fits in.
1. Chapter 1

A young, small, blue pegasus walked beside her sister Rainbow Dash into Ponyville. She felt a small feeling that she wouldn't fit in here as well as Dash had. She used to live in Cloudsdale with her mom & dad until Dash volunteered to take her in, literally under her wings. Aqua Blitz didn't have a single clue about barely anypony in Ponyville besides Rainbow's friends! She looked around as her blue mane fell in front of her eyes slightly. This was her sign of shyness and nervousness. She kindly looked up at her sister who wasn't much taller then she was; sighing wondering how she would do when she met the ponies she practically felt like she knew from Dash's letters.

"What if they don't like me Dash?" Aqua asked as she walked with her head down, having her mane covering her left eye and the majority of her muzzle.

Rainbow Dash stopped walking and turned to face her sister. "You're kidding me kid, they'll love you. I've told them all about ya, trust me! It'll be fine!" she gave a small pep talk before patting Aqua Blitz's back in a comforting & reassuring manner before starting to fly.

Aqua Blitz replies before floating next to Dash. "So where would they be?" she sighs again, looking around. What if they didn't like her but didn't tell Rainbow Dash? Would she make any friends here now? She always had a habit for over thinking things.

"Most likely at Sugar Cube Corner, c'mon kid, last one there is a rotten egg!" Rainbow laughed as she sped off towards Sugar Cube Corner and had no idea Aqua would catch up so fast. She had almost forgotten this was a race!

Aqua Blitz builds up her pace. "Is it that pink shop over there?!" she questioned before Rainbow nodded then sped off. Unfortunately loosing to Rainbow Dash due to the cause of not knowing where anything was in this town!

Rainbow Dash stood up victoriously from her miraculous landing in front of Sugar Cube Corner. She smiled and have herself a pat on the back. Though she knew she'd win, as always, she would bet with her sister on something cool. Maybe even 20% cooler then cool. She then heard the familiar giggle of the infamous party planner of Ponyville; you guessed it; Pinkie Pie!

Once Aqua Blitz landed she had shaken her mane to get the sweat out of it. She heard a peppy voice come from a light pink pony.

"Oh! Rainbow Dash who's your friend?!" The pink pony asked, pink..happy...bubbly...sounded like the description of Pinkie Pie that Rainbow had given her.

Rainbow Dash smiled lightly while letting out a laugh. "This is my sister Pinkie Pie, the second best flyer in Ponyville?!" she exclaimed making the word 'second' point out the most.

"Who said I was second Dash?" Aqua replied while sitting on the ground and crossing her arm. "Somepony else could be worse then me!" she joked.

Pinkie Pie smiled widely which started to creep out Aqua once in a while. "I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" the pony named Pinkie Pie asked.

"Aqua Blitz, first best flyer in Ponyville." Aqua smiled to herself as she stuck her tongue out at her sister in a joking way. She was going to like it here, she thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua Blitz watched as she saw Pinkie Pie's face grow all excited and happy. "Oh, My, Gosh! I can throw you a welcoming party! It'll be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while dragging the two sisters into the smalls shop.

Amazed by how everything was set up in the shop, Aqua could say she was in complete awe. Though she was still getting used to solid ground instead of walking on clouds. She looked around once more, just examining her surroundings. Everything looked basically perfect and as if it had been there since the store was first opened.

"That's actually not a bad idea Pinkie Pie! Aqua you in?" Dash asked the young pony standing next to her.

Aqua smiled and replied happily. "I'm in!" she looked up at her sister and had the widest smile on her face. She had remembered Rainbow Dash saying "it's not a party unless it's a Pinkie Pie party!" in one of her letters.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being so short, I'll try and make the next one as long as I can! I promise! :) **


End file.
